Question: $5hi + 4hj + 5h - 5 = -9i - 1$ Solve for $h$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $5hi + 4hj + 5h - {5} = -9i - {1}$ $5hi + 4hj + 5h = -9i + {4}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $h$ in them. $5{h}i + 4{h}j + 5{h} = -9i + 4$ Factor out the $h$ ${h} \cdot \left( 5i + 4j + 5 \right) = -9i + 4$ Isolate the $h$ $h \cdot \left( {5i + 4j + 5} \right) = -9i + 4$ $h = \dfrac{ -9i + 4 }{ {5i + 4j + 5} }$